Premières impressions
by Callye
Summary: Il suffit d'une simple parole mal placée pour qu'une haine sans borne vienne naître dans le coeur de la jeune Darcy, qui ne cessera a contrario que d'attirer Sirius Black. Et si à cause d'une haine aveugle, elle ne risquait pas de tout perdre ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le début d'un nouveau monde

Certains souvenirs de ma toute première rentrée me reviennent à l'esprit. Surtout dans les moments où tout espoir de changement m'abandonne. En vérité tout peut changer d'un instant à l'autre, on peut être certain de quelque chose puis changer totalement d'avis l'instant d'après et ma première rentrée en fut l'exemple le plus concret.

J'avais quelques bases solides dans ma vies, des fondements que je croyais inaliénables. Les plus basiques étaient que j'étais une sang pure, que je devais honorer mon sang, mon nom et mon père. Que le courage était vain sans intelligence. Que mon père n'aimera jamais qu'une seule femme, que jamais je ne fréquenterais des sang de bourbes. Mais je l'avais précisé tout cela n'était qu'éphémère.

A ce moment précis, j'étais l'unique enfant de mon père, un bébé sang pur chéri, formé à l'exactitude comme son père, fier et riche. Celui-ci qui espérait donner une image de bon père de famille à ses pairs m'avait accompagné pour la première fois à la gare pour prendre le train de poudlard, et comme je l'avais crû à l'époque pour la dernière fois. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivé sur le quai de la gare que mon père croisa des amis à lui du ministère, et leur fit la conversation, tout en critiquant la venue de plus en plus nombreuse de sang de bourbes. Moi, j'étais en arrière, je venais malheureusement de perdre une de mes chaussures et j'eus du mal à la remettre en place. Dans tous les cas ses amis prirent de l'avance avec leurs progénitures, mon père lui avait daigné m'attendre tout en frappant le sol avec ses pieds pour évidemment montrer son impatience cependant il était beaucoup trop occuper à m'observer et à me réprimander pour se rendre compte du drame qui allait se dérouler.

Au même instant une dame tenait fermement la main de sa petite fille et essayait de calmer ses larmes en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, c'était la première fois qu'elles seraient séparées, elle ne vit pas non plus mon père sur son chemin. Et malheureusement la collision eut lieu...

Mon père dans d'autres circonstances aurait hurlé sur ces êtres répugnants qui osait lui foncer dedans en manquant de respect à son rang mais cet être là était loin d'être répugnant. Une peau pâle et blanche, de longs cheveux auburn, et de superbes yeux verts éclatants après le choc. Mon père ne put prononcer un seul mot, c'était trop tard, il était totalement sous le charme de cette inconnue et cela qu'importe son rang, son sang, ou quand bien même elle ne serait pas sorcière car évidemment elle ne l'était pas, Aurélia Evans.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas sorcière, il devait y avoir de la magie en elle. Elle réussit là où toutes les autres, y compris ma mère, avait échouée, elle avait réussi à faire fondre le cœur d'Andrew Cooper et il le lui rendit, elle avait réussi à l'apaiser en échange il avait réussi à calmer la tristesse d'être veuve.

Evidemment telle mère telle fille, ce fut Lily qui me sauva de la solitude dans laquelle j'étais plongée, des angoisses d'être de nouveau toute seule, d'une fierté stupide et obsolète, et me fit prendre conscience d'un rang qui ne servait à rien. Elle devint pour moi ma meilleure amie, même plus ma sœur lorsque nos deux parents s'unirent lors d'un mariage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu.

Evidemment, lorsque la famille de mon père se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, ses parents le déshéritèrent et le considérèrent comme mort. Mais le plus étonnant c'était que mon père s'en moqua car il avait trouvé ce à quoi il avait renoncé en épousant ma mère mais ça je ne le compris que plus tard, car à ce moment-là j'étais trop jeune pour tout comprendre, je pensais que mes parents s'étaient aimés mais je me trompais et cela plus que lourdement.

Bref, mon histoire n'est pas celle de mon père ni même celle de sa femme mais pour autant tout débuta de cette façon. Ou presque.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Assise à bord du pourdlard express, prés de la fenêtre j'observai le paysage. Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis la première année où j'avais abandonné les anciens principes des sangs purs dont je n'avais pas réaliser l'ambition suprême, je n'étais pas devenu une serpentard. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs, en observant mon père avec Aurélia, j'avais appris le courage et c' était grâce à celui-ci que je trouvai ma place dans la maison qui m'était destiné, où j'allais plus ou moins être acceptée et aimée, où j'allai vivre pendant sept longues années avec Lily.

Comme chaque années depuis cinq ans maintenant, lily et moi nous nous rendions ensemble à la cérémonie de répartition des élèves, là où nous trouvions si peu de temps auparavant. J'étais en train d'observer les élèves, stressés qui passaient les uns après les autres. Et j'imaginais aisément la pression que les parents devaient mettre sur ses élèves les uns après les autres comme si le choix leurs revenaient. Dumbledore souriait à la foule, comme chaque année, comme si il était tellement heureux de voir un tout nouveau chargement de crétins boutonneux qui allaient faire tout leur possible pour rendre la vie à Poudlard impossible, et bien sur que non je ne pensais à personne en particulier.

Pendant que je soupirai, épuisée par avance par une année désastreuse, je sentis en face de moi un autre sourire aussi benêt que celui de Dumbledore se formait, j'avais un très bon instinct pour sentir ce genre de chose, je levai la tête vers lily en me demandant ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur mais ce n'était heureusement d'ailleurs pas elle qui affichait un sourire si large que je me demandai si elle n'avait pas une crampe. Ce sourire crispant pour tous ceux autour venait de Charlotte, une fille que l'on avait rencontré récemment, c'était une serdaigle que tout le monde ignorait. Mais je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était intelligente cultivée et plutôt drôle mais elle avait un point faible et il n'était pas faible justement : James Potter.

Tout le monde connaît James Potter et tout le monde l'aime (enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait plutôt). Il était grand et athlétique et b..., pas vraiment pour moi. Il était grand et sans doute athlétique dut aux entraînement de quiddich, des cheveux ridiculement en pétard et de grosse lunette ridicule. Je trouvais James plutôt sympathique et jovial, il faisait rire les gens, c'était peut-être la seule qualité que je lui reconnaissais mais il était vrai que je ne le connaissais que très peu et je n'avais aucune idée de le connaître mieux, qui aurait envie de mieux connaître quelqu'un comme lui, il était stupide et superficiel.

Faire des blagues aux serpentards ça passait encore même si une grande partie d'entre eux étaient mes cousins mais la plupart nous avaient renié au remariage de mon paternel. Mais mettre au point un sort avec ses supers géniaux amis qui avaient forcé tous les élèves et je dis bien tous à porter les couleurs de gryffondors des pieds à la tête (y compris les cheveux) en était une autre. Les professeurs et les élevés mirent plusieurs heures à se débarrasser du sort. J'avais mis des heures à récupérer mes cheveux bruns. J'avais eu tellement de mal que j'avais brûlé une bonne partie de mes cheveux. Je me retrouvais avec une sorte de gros oiseau déplumé et brun sur la tête avec des mèches jaunes étranges, j'avais l'air d'une punk mon père ne s'en est jamais remis totalement (heureusement que je n'avais plus à me marier avec un mangemort parce que là j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à me caser), j'avais la coupe de cheveux de James. On avait essayé de rattraper le coup avec des potions et divers sorts mais c'était impossible, le sorts que j'avais déjà utilisé empêcher toute autre magie de s'incorporer dans mes cheveux. Je ne ressemblais donc plus à rien mais la plupart des autres élèves leur avait déjà pardonné, pas moi.

La seule qui me comprenait et me soutenait du mieux qu'elle put (comprendre la seule qui n'avait pas rit) était Lily. Elle faisait des efforts pour me comprendre et me soutenir et coller les élèves qui se moquaient de moi. James n'osa jamais se moquer de moi devant Lily je le soupçonnais d'avoir le béguin pour Lily. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de tous les maraudeurs.

Il était vrai que je ne les connaissais pas bien voir même du tout mais le peu que j'en savais me suffisait. Le meilleur ami de James Potter était Sirius Black, il était grand voir vraiment trop grand, son physique était assez changeant, il pouvait être d'une minceur extrême comme musclé et élancé, il était dans une période où son corps était assez musclé. D'une blancheur immaculée et d'immenses yeux bleus, bref il était beau et il le savait. Ce n'était pas tant son physique que je lui reprochais mais sa personnalité. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que je n'aimais pas, la plupart du temps je me contentais de l'ignorer et tout allait bien pour moi.

Rémus et Peter étaient les deux derniers du groupe mais pas les moindre. Rémus était le plus intelligent des maraudeurs et d'une grande majorité des gryffondors, avec Lily ils étaient les préfets de notre maison, ils s'entendaient bien à ma connaissance. Il était plutôt séduisant, des cheveux d'un blond caramel lui tombant devant ses yeux ambres, malgré son air fatigué il était assez mignon. Je m'entendais assez bien avec lui, il était calme et compatissant et je me retrouvais à faire tous mes exposés avec lui alors j'avais pris l'habitude d'être avec lui, même si il s'absentait de temps à autre mais il finissait par se rattraper à chaque fois.

Quand à Peter, et bien je ne lui parlais que très peu alors bon, il était plus petit que le reste de la bande, et plus rondouillard mais il était assez sympathique. J'aimais bien son visage, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas aussi beau que ses amis mais il était assez mignon, un visage très souriant et des petits yeux qui suivaient le même tracé que sa bouche. Il était toujours avec les autres alors il n'était pas réellement différencier des autres. C'était dommage, lorsque l'on pensait être inutile on faisait réellement des choses stupides pour attirer l'attention, de n'importe qui.

Bref, j'observais donc Charlotte qui sautait et souriait comme une demeurée. J'observais Lily qui se contentait de regarder en l'air, j'ignorais pourquoi mais elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup voir même pas du tout dans tous les cas, Lily était bien élevée et ne le montrait pas. Elle s'assit en face de nous mais ne nous fixait, je compris alors qu'elle devait être en pleine contemplation de Potter ce qui expliquait son sourire béat. Puis en se tournant vers nous elle continua sur sa lancée. Charlotte était plutôt banale, calme et douce, pas de mouvement brusque, gentille et sympathique. Aucun trait disgracieux mais rien de particulier, des yeux ni verts ni bleus. En vérité, je n'étais guère plus jolie avec mes yeux marrons et un petit animal mort sur la tête. En vérité la seule jolie fille de notre groupe et même d'une majorité des gryffondors, sosie de sa mère, Lily était belle, tout le monde le savait. J'écoutais d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite Charlotte :

-J'ai appris une grande nouvelle, une très grande nouvelle

Tout son corps était prit d'une sorte de spasme, je lui fit signe de se calmer et de prendre son temps. Lily se contenta de manger dans un silence des plus totales. Charlotte reprit sa respiration et enfin réussi à articuler :

-C'est bientôt, le bal de la rentrée était pour bientôt.

Aucune de nous deux n'eut la moindre réaction, tous les bals me laissaient de marbre, y en avait tout le temps et pour n'importe quelle raison, Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi inventer pour nous occuper. Et puis comment aurais-je pu n'être que potable avec mon physique ingrat et mes cheveux sans forme. Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que l'idée d'un bal de rentrée qui était là chaque année soit une idée totalement réjouissante pour Charlotte mais pas tellement pour Lily et moi. Lily et moi on se regarda longuement sans oser parler, on ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut donc Charlotte qui continua sur sa lancée :

-Ce n'est pas génial ça ?

Je préférai adopter la même attitude que lily et ne rien dire du tout, tous les bals c'était assez répétitif, et ça ne me rendait pas totalement hystérique. Mais Charlotte s'en moquait en réalité et continua sur sa lancée toute seule :

-je vais pouvoir inviter James à y aller avec moi.

Elle n'allait pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas, déjà tout le monde savait que c'était aux garçons d'inviter les filles c'était une tradition respectée depuis toujours par tous les élèves de poudlard, elle est transmise de génération en génération. Et puis c'était sûr qu'il allait refuser, je ne voulais pas être méchante, loin de là mais les rumeurs disaient qu'il allait y aller avec Lexie, une ex de sirius selon d'autres rumeurs. C'était une poufsouffle, grande, belle et blonde (dans tous les sens que l'on peut lui donner). Lily la regarda stupéfaite, puis son regard devint plus foncé, elle se contenta de partir de la salle tout simplement sous nos regards stupéfaits. Charlotte se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais je l'ignorais, enfin je savais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais de là à tout simplement sortir, c'était bizarre.

Elle mit quelque secondes à s'en remettre puis de continuer :

-en tout cas j'ai drôlement hâte, j'adore les bals, bon je te l'accorde c'est vraiment répétitif et ce n'est plus juste qu'une excuse pour les filles d'humilier leurs rivales mais c'est amusant de temps à autre. Et puis ça va me permettre de peut-être approcher de celui que j'aime, on ne sait jamais.

Je sais bien que l'on ne savait jamais mais il y avait des choses à prévoir comme son humiliation à venir par les maraudeurs, j'espérais pouvoir l'arrêter mais elle partit sans que j'ai pu rien lui dire, je me dit que je lui dirai plus tard et essayerait de l'arrêter.

Pendant ces réflexions, je sentis un regard se posait sur moi pendant que je finissais mon pain grillé, quelqu'un m'observait, cela venait de la table des poufsouffle, je levai la tête mais ne vit pas avec exactitude qui me regardai j'en avais une vague idée mais préférait me convaincre que j'étais en tord mais avant ne m'attirer des problèmes je me décidai à partir, s'il ne me croisait pas, il ne pouvait rien arriver.

Lorsque je partis de ma place, et me dirigeais vers la sortie, j'entendis une autre chaise se déplaçait, je partis de plus en plus vite mais la personne me suivait et me coinça dans un couloir. Je le fixais, il grand, beaucoup trop grand et très très maigre. Toute sa silhouette semblait déstructuré et décharné comme un vieil arbre en train de pourrir. Ses dents étaient trop grandes et de travers et ses cheveux n'avaient pas de coupe et ils étaient sales. Et il dégageait une odeur de transpiration et de moisi. Je l'observai et essayait de sourire ou du moins d'éviter de faire une grimace. Il me fit un grand sourire et j'eus le loisir d'observer ses dents. Colin Came était le fils d'un des supérieurs de mon père, un supérieur qui soutenait mon père, et qui semblait s'être prit d'affection pour notre famille. Mon père m'avait plus ou moins sous-entendu que je devais être gentille avec son fils. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire en sang pur, et franchement ça ne me donnait aucune envie. Bref il m'observa puis enfin se mit à me parler, je m'écarta quelque peu de lui, il dégageait une haleine que je ne pouvais pas décrire :

-Salut Darcy.

-Euh bonjour.

Il me fit un regard de séducteur puis enfin continua :

-Tu sais qu'il y a bientôt le bal de rentrée.

-Oui j'ai cru en avoir entendu parler, il est là chaque année après tout.

Il se racla la gorge et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il mit quelques minutes, de très longues minutes. Pour enfin continuer sa lancée :

-tu sais que ça ferait vraiment plaisir à mon père et au tien si euh …

-Bon je dois y aller là Colin ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te parler mais je vais être en retard

-Oui attends, si on y allait ensemble.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'éloigner assez vite, il savait que je l'avais entendu et il savait que je savais qu'il savait que je l'avais entendu, c'est à dire que j'étais forcé de répondre. Je repris contenance, maximisa un sourire et enfin lui répondit tout en évitant de me mordre la langue :

-Bien sur ça me ferait très plaisir qu'on y aille ensemble.

Et voilà comment je m'étais fait piéger comme une débutante pour le bal de la rentrée. Déjà ça commençait mal, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer en fait.


End file.
